the shape of your words
by noktah
Summary: katsuki/ochako — "Oh, you beautiful bastard," she said, grinning. "You amazing, beautiful bastard."


**disclaimer:** bnha belongs to horikoshi kouhei.  
 **notes:** in the midst of midoriya/uraraka, i decided to write this. and the time range is between school years and mid-20s. i am so sorry of everything.

* * *

 **the shape of your words**

* * *

 **1\. things you said at 1 am**

After hearing the door's opening and the squeaky sound of soles against the floor, Bakugou, for once, politely informed Uraraka, "It's too late to visit him, so what the fuck are you doing?"

"Visiting," Uraraka answered, not bothering to be sneaky anymore after she got caught.

They both looked at Midoriya, sleeping safe and sound in his bed, like he hadn't been beaten up by a villain two days ago, leaving colorful bruises and wounds across his body. Bakugou was beaten up too: a strong punch across his face, breaking his nose until it was bent. He was okay, but he was still here, in the same room with Midoriya for safety protocols. It was excruciating to hear Midoriya constantly mumbling and analyzing his mistakes for three days straight.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, wondering how the hell Uraraka would be friends with a hero nerd like him, but hey, the world was always a stranger place than he could ever imagine. "Suit yourself," he said, rolling his body and no longer facing the gravity girl.

He heard the rustling leaves outside the window and steady footsteps. A few seconds later, there was a long string of silence. Bakugou closed his eyes. He imagined Uraraka sitting on a chair beside Midoriya's bed, peering down at Midoriya's disfigured hand.

"Why you boys are so stupid?" she muttered. "When there's a danger, you just straight up head towards it. Are you moths attracted to flames or something?"

Bakugou opened his eyes. He found Uraraka was lowering her head and praying in silence. He heard her mumbling about his well-being after Midoriya's, then Bakugou buried his face in his pillow, listening intently.

* * *

 **2\. things you said through your teeth**

"That is such a bullshit! How the hell chillies cost this much? We don't have money for this." Uraraka pointed at the price tag with such tension. _What a blasphemy!_ her whole body screamed. Bakugou didn't let out any words. Beside him, Iida scratched his head in confusion. "Do you have money?"

"No," said Bakugou casually. Uraraka instantly put her head in her hands.

"Then please go get a fucking job," Uraraka muttered before she stormed off with a string of curses rolling out from her mouth, inviting stares from other people. There was also a parent closing his son's ears to prevent him from learning it.

"I think it's fine that you have a relationship with my best friend, but please don't plague her life with your way of speech and temperament." Iida set his jaw, troubled. "It's... inappropriate. And weird." Iida paused dramatically. " _Really_ weird."

* * *

 **3\. things you said too quietly**

"Why do I have to wear glasses?" Bakugou grumbled.

"To humor me," she answered, giggling. "Now, please, please, put on the glasses."

"Oh, fine." Bakugou wore the glasses, the frames were thick above his nosebridge and his ears. He huffed. "If you wanna see a boy with glasses, why don't you meet the ex-class rep? He wear glasses every single second of his life."

He expected a retort from Uraraka. A simple _tsk_ , maybe, but sparkling eyes were beyond his expectation.

"Please wear glasses from now on, thank you very much," she said, voice too low for Bakugou to hear.

Bakugou blinked. "What?"

* * *

 **4\. things you said over the phone**

" _Oh my God,_ finally _,_ " she said with an exasperated sigh. " _Are you awake now_?"

"Sort of," he mumbled. "Is there an emergency?"

" _Not really_ ," she said, and there was something clearly very wrong in her voice. He couldn't pinpoint what, exactly, because all the dreariness in his bones pending him to function properly after he just woke up, but still. " _I just want to say I miss you._ "

"This feels like your stupid favorite soap opera," Bakugou said. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

" _It's fine. I can handle this_ ," she replied before she sniffled. " _You believe in me, right?_ "

"Always," he said with a conviction steeled in the word.

Uraraka laughed. " _Good. Remember to have breakfast, okay? Love you._ "

There was a line of static silence. His thumb hovered on the red phone sign before he finally hung up and shutted down his eyelids.

* * *

 **5\. things you didn't say at all**

Why the fuck Yuuei Academy would hold a drama festival? Bakugou thought hard. He put on his pants properly, complete with a leather belt, and buttoned up his striped shirt. It was a school for educating teenagers to be future heroes, goddammit. Not actors. Well, at least for Bakugou. Fuck his classmates for voting him to be Romeo unanimously. Especially Kirishima for suggesting. Also Sero for encouraging. Just. Fuck everything.

He walked out from the fitting room and expected to be greeted with mockery. Instead, he found himself, along with others, dumbfounded.

Uraraka, dressed up in such a nice pink-white-purple gown, with laces and stuff Bakugou had never known the terms before, was standing before them. Juliet in every sense. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She grinned, then, and she looked so—

"—beautiful, right?" Midoriya said, leering up at him, voicing his thought.

Bakugou only swallowed.

* * *

 **6\. hings you said under the stars and in the grass**

"It's just a fantasy of mine. A mere idea that has always been revolving in my head since was a kid, but I think stars are aliens, you know?" she told him after she asked him to be with her under the vast curtain of constellations. "Someone ought to teach 'em about humans."

"You are simply ridiculous," Bakugou mocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "It's just a way to let out my thoughts. My secrets. Everything."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like, I like you."

"Uh," he stammered. "What?"

He needed a moment to register what she had just said. A day would be a perfect amount of time.

* * *

 **7\. things you said while we were driving**

"You know," he started as he gave the steerwheel rhythmical light taps, "I'm sorry for almost fucked you up."

Uraraka stroked her burnt costume. Her smile was crooked and Bakugou decided to pay more attention to the foreign songs that had been playing since they got into the car. "Nah, it's fine."

"Uh, really?"

"You always fucked up, anyway, so what's the point of your apology?"

"Hey!" he half-shouted defensively. "I'm trying to be a nice partner here."

"You are a nice partner," she agreed with a nod. "You're just being stupid sometimes."

"I don't even sign up for this," he sighed.

She set her eyes on him, bright smile in the sunlight. "Oh, you do."

* * *

 **8\. things you said when you were crying**

He only ever imagined two people would cry over his death:

a. His mom

b. His mom

Yet here she was, fat tears dripping from the corner of her sleepy eyes, hands covering her opened mouth. She was fucking surprised, alright. Even he didn't see that coming.

"Oh, God, you're awake," she murmured, scrambling for his wrist, feeling the slowest beat ever under her fingertips, but she was content anyway because he was still there, breathing. "You're awake."

"Alive and well," he replied, his voice raspy. "How long?"

"Six days. Probably. I never counted," she said, looking down at him with the most shaken pupils he had ever seen – aside from his mom, of course, when he screamed to hear and said all those stupid, childish things because his pride was brought down by a shitty nerd and her mother's encouragement was like a salt to his wound. "It didn't matter. You're awake and now I've gotta meet the doctor. Detective Tsukauchi, too. He wanted to talk to you once you get better."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Bakugou muttered. "Go do your thing and I'm just gonna lay here and feel like shit."

"Please do," she said, wiping her tears off her face. "It will be bad if you move and, I don't know, punctured your lungs and damaged your brain even more."

"I'm _fine_ ," he pressed. His body felt really tired and all he wanted to do to sleep some more. Another hour, maybe, then he could feel like his soul had never gone out of his body. "Just fucking go already."

Before she disappeared behind the door, she leaned down to kiss his temple. "If you're fine, then I am fine too."

 **9\. things you said when i was crying**

"I think this is the moment why I'm still holding onto my dear life," she exaggerated, pure hyperbole in every single word after she laughed her ass off when Bakugou bawled over a scene in a shitty romance film.

Bakugou threw her pillow to her face, but it didn't stop her from giggling. "Shut up!" he retorted, red crept up to his neck, embarassed.

"See?" she said, amused. "This is _why_."

 **10\. things you said that made me feel like shit**

"Uraraka, wait!" he called out, yet she walked away. He chased after her.

"I don't want to talk to you," she informed, a shitload of books cradled in her arms.

God, that girl made this very hard. Why Eraserhead paired Bakugou with Uraraka, anyway? That piece of shit. "It's a fucking assignment, goddammit, just—please I need your help."

Uraraka, unexpectedly, turned around. She faced him, infuriated, and she needed to float the books she had been holding before she let the emotions went out crazy. "Now you _want_ help? After your stupid speech about you're too strong to need my help and punched me in the fucking face for absolutely no reason, now you want my help because it's a fucking _assignment_? Guess what? I don't want to help you, and you're very welcome to punch me again in the face for that!"

"Oh my God, you are such a pain in the ass!" Bakugou roared, almost tempted to blow the girl in front of him again so her bones would shatter. But he knew her, just a bit anyway, that she would not go down easily. "

It was just—fuck.

Okay. He did punch her until she fainted just because he need not her help when a group of villains came out of nowhere during a city patrol by students, but she insisted so much his ears metaphorically bleeded. He couldn't help his mood swings, anyway. He couldn't help his pride, stitched to his heart from the very moment sparks began to revolve around his tiny fingers.

"See? You don't even know how to say sorry!" she gritted out. "This is why people hate you! You're just horrible! That stupid pride makes you very blind of what's happening around you! You are _selfish_ to the core! Why are you even here?"

"I want to be the number one! Is that so fucking bad?"

She laughed, loud and clear with mockery tinted in her voice. "You're such an idiot. As far as I can see, Izuku will be the number one, not you. Hell, you're not going to even make the top five with that kind of attitude." Uraraka began to step forward again, gathering her books before she left him a spiteful look. " _Asshole._ "

* * *

 **11\. things you said when you were drunk**

"Why were you all so cute back then?" she slurred, head on Bakugou's shoulderblades, hands were busy flipping the pages of their highschool yearbook. "Like, Izuku was so cute. Tenya was adorable. Todoroki looked like an idol. Kaminari was attractive too? Kirishima as well. Ojiro. Just, _all of you boys_. Except Mineta. Probably. I don't know." She brought her beer can to her mouth and gulped it down like the she had known the taste of heaven. Bakugou could only stare and she blabbed again. "Then you guys hit puberty and I was just like, 'Help me, please, these guys are too much for my weak heart.' It's so unfair! Whyyy?"

"You need to get a fucking sleep," Bakugou said, guiding her to their bed. "I should not even let you touch alcohol."

"Mmmm, 'kay." She grinned as she patted his cheek. "Just so you know, you are too handsome and I love your face so much."

"Yeah, you do," he replied blearily. "Now go the fuck to sleep, please."

* * *

 **12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep**

"I have some pretty flowers here for you, but you probably don't like flowers, huh." she commented. "I'm just gonna put them in the vase, anyway, because it's a basically a tradition around the world to bring flowers to sick people. Oh, right, you're not sick. You're wounded." She paused. "Please don't die on us."

* * *

 **13\. things you said at the kitchen table**

"Don't you dare touch my sweet, sweet strawberry shortcake," she threatened, her eyes were lit up with fierceness.

Bakugou cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the strawberry shortcake, sitting prettily on the most fancy plate she ever had. "But I'm hungry and there's no food in the fridge beside your cake," he said, shrugging, "I don't know, please share it with me?"

"If you touch it, you'll end up in a trashcan," she growled, brandishing her kitchen knife.

Still, he strided forward. "Uraraka—"

Uraraka tilted the knife in a certain way so the knife shone under the light. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

Bakugou finally rummaged his contact to order pizza.

* * *

 **14\. things you said after you kissed me**

"Uh, what the fuck?" Bakugou finally blurted out as he stared at Uraraka's delicate fingers cradling his cheek, soft and rough on his cheekbones. Her breath swept over his lips, like the wind urged him to notice how easy for them to close the space between them. Halfway to another kiss. Halfway to another unwanted connection.

She batted her eyelashes slowly, judgingly, and it was ridiculous how she flushed and questioned his sanity with her stare at the same time. "Wow, you're so _rude_."

"Oh, fuck you," he croaked. "You're the one who kissed me first without notice."

She hummed nonchalantly, patting his cheek in a fond manner. "So, if I said, 'Hey, Katsuki, wanna kiss?' you'll give me a permission?"

"No. Why the fuck would I do that?" said Bakugou, gritting his teeth.

"You know why," she said knowingly before she leaned in, fingers solid on his face, pressing her lips on his, making him swallow his lies back into his throat. He kissed back until he gasped against her mouth, supernovas on the tip of their tongues.

* * *

 **15\. things you said with too many miles between us**

A list of what Uraraka said when she was in Kyoto for a job:

 _a. There are foods in the refrigerator. Heat 'em up_.

 _b. Eat greens too_.

 _c. I think there's a famous izakaya near the police station_. _Invite Kirishima._

 _d. There's this grumpy cat that reminds me of you._

 _e. Are you grumpy?_

 _f. Y'know, if we ever get a vacation, let's go to a hot bath._

 _g. Lyrics of his favorite songs, with yawns inbetween._

* * *

 **16\. things you said with no space between us**

"Oh," she said as he leaned into her neck, peppering open-mouthed kisses onto her shoulder. His arms snaked around her waist, hands wandering under her shirt like her skin was a strange land, ready to be mapped with his fingers and his lips. "We're doing this now?"

His mouth trailed down to the valley of her breasts and his touch stopped upon her ribs. "If you want," he said, his voice muffled.

"'s okay," she mumbled, carding a hand into his blonde locks. She craned down her neck to press a chaste kiss to his jawline. "I want you."

* * *

 **17\. things you said that i wish you hadn't**

"I think—" she stopped suddenly, sounding a little choked. "I think we should break up."

* * *

 **18\. things you said when you were scared**

Uraraka was stiff when she was watching a news anchor reporting he sights of Shigaraki in the subway station by their apartment complex. She cupped her mug with trembling fingers and saw flashes of people screaming before turned into black dust. The deaths were censored, of course, but they all knew too well about those scarred five fingers and the danger within them.

When Bakugou wanted to reach out to her, she already settled down her polkadot-printed mug on the table, then stood up so she could walk to their room and put on her suit.

"When we're done with his shit, we're going to buy the most expensive booze we could ever pay and rent a lot of mediocre movies," she said. Her eyes twitched with familiar fear. "Deal?"

"Deal." Bakugou grinned as he wore his gloves and intertwined their fingers. "Let's kick his ass."

* * *

 **19\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**

"This is going to be a lazy day! " Uraraka proclaimed. She wrapped herself in the most comfy blanket and sat down in front of the televison. Aizawa-sensei looked just like that several years ago, when he was a runt, too cocky for the world. She changed the channels every five second before she was finally satisfied to find a show that played recent popular music videos. Her head was tilted when she looked at him expectantly. "C'mere."

Bakugou gave her an indicrulous stare but gave up anyway. He went to grab ice cream cups for both of them because ice creams were perfect to spend some time with when the channels air some shitty shows.

"Let me in," the man said, and Uraraka opened up her green blanket. He gestured her to sit on his lap instead before she buried themselves under it. The girl fetched her ice cream, letting out a pleased noise.

"This is boring," he commented, chin on Uraraka's shoulder.

The channel was changed again into a comedy show, where the actors tried to entertain them both poorly. Bakugou questioned his girlfriend's taste in entertainment, but he was content with this, really, with her back against his chest. Empty colorful cups stranded away by their side. Awful, awful advertisements filled the screen one by one.

"This is a _good_ kind of boring," she corrected him with a click of her tongue, and yeah, he would not argue anymore.

He was happy, and if she noticed that through his tiny kisses on her nape, well, whatthefuckever.

* * *

 **20\. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear**

"Bakugou's like that, you know?" said Kirishima and Bakugou stopped in his tracks. "I mean, yeah, he's basically a ticking bomb, but that's just how the way he goes. Just imagine if he's suddenly, I don't know, a legit nice person; that would be creepy."

"I get that, but is there any way for them to be friends?" That was Uraraka's voice, desperate and needy. "It tires me to see them not in terms of each other every single day. It's just... stupid."

"We're just boys. We do stupid things."

"I guess, but it's borderline anarchist now." Uraraka sighed, exasperated. "They can be the best team ever, you know? Kacchan's an idiot for not realizing that."

It was a serious topic, but Kirishima picked up something else. "You call him Kacchan?"

"Yeah. 's a cute nickname. Cute face too." Uraraka paused. "Don't tell him that, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

" _Anyway_ , as I was saying, Kacchan and Izuku need to get their stuff together or else I'm gonna slam their heads."

"Wow." Kirishima wolf-whistled. "Brutal."

"This is not a—"

"Kacchan, what are you doing?"

Of course. Of course of all people, Midoriya interrupted him snooping around with head cocked to the side, doe-eyed. Todoroki was there too, standing laidback with hands in his pockets. Goddamn these platonic shitheads.

"Are you constipated or something?" Todoroki asked and Bakugou didn't even bother anymore to classify that as either a pure question or a sassy remark.

"No! It's just—" He listened to Kirishima and Uraraka's panicking; there was a lot of _oh my god, what? why? Did he listen to us?_ Then Uraraka's head popped out by the door, clarifying his whereabout. They stared at each other.

Awkward.

* * *

 **21\. things you said when we were on top of the world**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—!" he screamed as he slipped from the enemy's gigantic body. He fell; the real gravity pulled him down to Earth. He extended his arms desperately, waiting for explosions coming out of his palms to propel him back so he could punch the enemy's face so fucking hard the skeleton cracked. But there was nothing and he clicked his tongue

"I got you!" a voice screamed, and it was too familiar. For a second, he was floating, then his back met the concrete. When he opened his eyes, Uraraka's face was right in front of his eyes. "Hey. I got you."

Bakugou laughed. "You really got me."

* * *

 **22\. things you said after it was over**

Surrounded by debris and fire and chaos that would end very soon, Uraraka pulled his face down to her level. Their foreheads touched each other and her laugh sounded ethereal this close, when her hands clung to his face and relief painted her eyes.

"Oh, you beautiful bastard," she said, grinning. "You amazing, beautiful bastard."

* * *

 **23\. things you said after that battle**

Uraraka walked to his desk. Her small hands spreaded out on the surface. "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah? What do you want?" he asked, for once not in annoyed tone. Just simply curious of her intentions.

"After I fought with you, it's like you opened up my mind. Midoriya helped too, of course, but I think it's mostly you. You are really, really strong, and I don't know if I can be as strong as you. But you know, you brought a question to my mind: how many possibilities would open up if I were stronger? And now I am going strive to be stronger, you know? For my own sake, for my parents. For people, really, including you." she explained. A small smile bloomed on her face, her irises glowed with determination. "So, thank you for the fight, Bakugou. Thank you very much."

She bowed, back arching beautifully, leaving him stunned at his seat.

Later at home, Bakugou laid down on his bed and thought of her fists tearing the smokes away and the vast, vast sky behind her back.


End file.
